Honnêtement, Monsieur le directeur
by Lady Volderine
Summary: Traduction - Dumbledore est en colère. Le château a subi pas mal de dommages et Harry doit s'expliquer sur ce qui s'est passé durant la nuit. (fic basée sur le principe de la chanson Tout va très bien Madame la marquise - donc drôle !).


Disclamer : le joli monde magique de J.K Rowling lui appartient !

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit de la traduction de « Honestly, headmaster » de meteoricshipyards publiée sur ce site.

Résumé : Dumbledore est en colère. Le château a subi pas mal de dommages et Harry doit s'expliquer sur ce qui s'est passé durant la nuit.

Nda (meteoricshipyards) : ce texte n'est pas vraiment conforme à la norme. Les faits se déroulent assez tard dans le courant de la cinquième année de Harry.

J'ai trouvé cette histoire au fil de mes lectures parmi les fics anglaises et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Honnêtement, Monsieur le directeur**

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, n'était pas content. Il fronça les sourcils envers le garçon assis en face de lui. Les jumeaux Weasley... Non, même les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais causé une telle pagaille ! Il lui vint à l'idée qu'il pourrait carrément être destitué de son poste à cause des derniers évènements. Mais tout le monde disait que Harry en était à l'origine, alors voilà.

\- Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ici la nuit dernière alors que j'assistais à une réunion du Magenmagot, tentant d'utiliser de toute mon influence politique pour les empêcher de céder le gouvernement du monde de la magie à Voldemort ?

Le garçon tremblait. Cependant, ce n'était pas le ton de la voix du directeur, mais son volume sonore qui l'affectait.

\- Pour être honnête, Monsieur le directeur, c'était la faute de Malefoy. D'une certaine manière, il a trouvé un moyen d'introduire des Mangemorts dans l'école. Nous avons finalement découvert qu'il utilisait une armoire à disparaître et ils s'en servaient pour sortir et entrer à l'intérieur du château à leur guise. Une fois que nous l'avons su, nous avons pris des mesures pour arrêter ça.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il est ligoté aux chevrons de la Grande Salle ?

\- Pour être honnête, Monsieur le directeur, c'était une suggestion de Dean. Ils étaient environ quatre, à quatre fois et demie plus nombreux que nous, sans compter ceux des étages, et complètement excités. Ce sont les Serdaigle qui ont décidé de ce qu'il fallait faire avec ceux qui ont survécu. Je le jure ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient être aussi méchants, mais je suppose qu'on ne devient pas un Serdaigle sans un minimum d'imagination.

Mais avant d'en arriver là, il y avait déjà deux douzaines de Mangemorts dans le château. Pour être honnête, Monsieur le directeur, Ron s'est rendu compte qu'ils essayaient d'ouvrir la porte principale, mais seul un petit nombre d'entre eux avaient été désignés pour cette mission. Les autres devaient se livrer à des destructions et faire autant de morts qu'ils le pouvaient. Ca et le fait qu'il y avait deux loups garous chargés d'attaquer les Gryffondor, eh bien, ça nous a ralenti, et leur a permis de faire beaucoup de dégâts. Nous ne pouvions rien faire. Pour être honnête, c'était l'idée de Neville d'utiliser cette satanée sève puante. On dirait qu'il était le seul à savoir que l'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle produit paraîtrait décuplée un million de fois aux loups garous. Nous avons donc rempli des ballons et envoyé plusieurs élèves les chasser dans les couloirs avec des balais.

\- Des ballons ?

\- Pour être honnête, Monsieur le directeur, nous n'avions pas de ballons et Seamus a eu l'idée d'utiliser des préservatifs. Il semble qu'il en ait un stock assez impressionnant. Ca a été un peu embarrassant de les remettre à Angelina, Katie et Alicia, mais elles sont excellentes lorsqu'il s'agit de jeter quelque chose depuis un balai. Pour être honnête, Monsieur le directeur, c'est Olivier qui a eu cette idée. Puis, nous avons vu les loups garous s'échapper de la tour de Gryffondor. Nous ne nous attendions vraiment pas à ce qu'ils sautent par les fenêtres pour échapper à l'odeur. Et comme l'entrée de la tour est au septième étage, quand ils ont atteint le sol, ils allaient plutôt vite, croyez-moi, Monsieur le directeur, ce qui est arrivé aux serres n'était pas de notre faute.

Une fois que nous sommes sortis de la tour, les fantômes nous ont raconté qu'un groupe essayait de pénétrer dans la tour de Serdaigle, et un autre dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle dans les sous-sols. Les Mangemorts venaient de quitter les Serpentard, je suppose qu'ils les pensaient capables de se débrouiller tout seuls, ou quelque chose comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions contents de ne pas avoir à nous en soucier. Hermione est partie avec quelques élèves vers la salle commune de Serdaigle, et j'ai conduit le reste vers les sous-sols. Donc, honnêtement, Monsieur le directeur, c'était probablement de la faute d'Hermione si toutes les armures du château se sont retrouvées près de la tour de Serdaigle. J'ai entendu dire qu'elles avaient subies de lourdes pertes, mais ont finalement submergé les Mangemorts par leur nombre.

Hermione a dit plus tard qu'elle les avait ensorcelées pour les rendre plus solides et plus lourdes, parce qu'en fait, une armure complète n'est pas assez renforcée à certains endroits. Les premières n'ont pas résisté aux sortilèges qu'elles ont reçus. C'est la seule chose qui puisse expliquer pourquoi le sol s'est effondré sous leur poids. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, aucun étudiant n'a été blessé. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui a mis en place le pont de corde pour faire sortir les Serdaigle après que le sol se soit effondré à l'étage d'en dessous. Mais ils ont été très utiles plus tard dans la Grande Salle.

\- Pendant ce temps, nous sommes arrivés au sous-sol par les escaliers à l'arrière de la salle de classe de Métamorphose. On nous avait dit d'éviter l'entrée principale. Vous vous rendez compte qu'avec 149 escaliers dans ce château, ça fait presque un chacun pour deux étudiants ? Quoi... Oui, je sais je m'égare.

\- Nous nous sommes postés dans un angle et avons découvert un grand nombre de Mangemorts. Ils nous ont attaqué, nous nous sommes battus, mais nous ne pouvions pas avancer à cause d'un groupe d'élèves accompagnés du professeur Ombrage qui aidait les Mangemorts. Fred et moi sommes restés en retrait, tandis que George a conduit le reste du groupe dans les cuisines, ça semblait être le seul moyen de leur échapper.

\- Honnêtement, Monsieur le directeur, c'était l'idée de George d'animer la nourriture. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussi à lancer autant de sortilèges dans un laps de temps aussi court, mais au moment où Fred et moi allions reculer vers l'entrée des cuisines, il y a eu toute une armée de couteaux, de légumes, des poulets rôtis et des garnitures de desserts qui se sont mis à voler dans tous les sens. Jamais plus je ne mangerai de scones après avoir vu ce que l'un d'eux a fait à un Mangemort !

\- Honnêtement, professeur, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé ensuite dans les cachots de Serpentard. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que la plupart d'entre eux ne soutenaient pas Voldemort. Je n'y suis pour rien si une poignée de fanatiques se sont fait assommer par des chauves-souris armées de battes et qu'on les ait retrouvés ensuite suspendus aux poteaux de Quidditch en sous-vêtements. Qui aurait pensé que Nott avait des boxers avec des smileys dessus ? Mais je me m'égare.

\- Alors que la nourriture poursuivait les Mangemorts, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la Grande Salle par le passage secret près du deuxième garde-manger. Honnêtement, Monsieur le Directeur, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert que d'autres Mangemorts continuaient d'arriver par l'armoire à disparaître. Pendant que nous étions là, les fantômes nous ont dit que Voldemort lui-même était à la porte d'entrée. J'ai crié pour que tous abandonnent le château. Pour être honnête, Monsieur le directeur, j'ai douté de ma force de persuasion à ce moment-là. Je suis allé vers l'entrée dans le hall espérant convaincre tout le monde de sortir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les autres étudiants viennent avec moi. J'ai essayé de leur dire de sortir tant qu'ils le pouvaient, mais c'était comme si personne ne m'écoutait.

\- Honnêtement, Monsieur le directeur, je pense que si Voldemort n'avait pas pensé que c'était plutôt risible que des enfants essayent de l'arrêter, nous serions tous morts. Il riait de nous, et Ombrage était à côté de lui, lui assurant qu'aucun étudiant n'avait appris quoi que ce soit en matière de magie défensive de toute l'année. J'ai toujours su que cette femme était mauvaise.

\- Mais quand Fred et George sont apparus dans le grand escalier et ont sorti les Cognards, ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne sais pas comment ils sont revenus de la tour de Gryffondor si vite, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre les jumeaux ont réussi à enchanter les Cognards de façon à ce qu'ils évitent les étudiants et ils les ont rendus beaucoup plus puissants. C'est comme ça que tous les trous dans les murs et les fenêtres dans le hall d'entrée sont apparus. Les Cognards ne s'arrêtaient devant rien.

\- Honnêtement, Monsieur le directeur, quand Luna Lovegood m'a demandé de l'aider à faire léviter cette boîte au plafond, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Burmites avant ( _ndt : "burmites" n'existe apparemment pas en anglais. On pourrait les assimiler à des burins-termites telles que ces créatures sont décrites après_ ). Heureusement, les Mangemorts étaient occupés avec les Cognards et évitaient le reste des étudiants qui leur jetaient tous les sorts dont ils étaient capables. Une fois la boîte au plafond, Luna a lancé un sort pour l'ouvrir, et ces minis Cognards ont commencé à s'attaquer à la pierre. Comment j'aurais pu savoir que les Burmites étaient une sorte de termites, mais qu'ils mangeaient de la roche au lieu du bois ?

Voldemort venait de détruire un des Cognards quand il s'est retourné contre les étudiants dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle, mais son premier Avarda Kedavra a échoué lorsque Cho a créé une barrière magique. C'était grand et plutôt obscène, mais ça nous a protégés, et elle a dit plus tard qu'elle s'était beaucoup entraînée à lancer ce sortilège et c'est pourquoi elle arrivait à créer cette forme géante aussi rapidement. Quoi qu'il en soit, certains étudiants ont finalement commencé à s'enfuir. Alors que Voldemort s'apprêtait à recommencer, le plafond s'est effondré. Je suppose que les Burmites avaient pas mal entamé cette partie du château et que la pierre n'a pas résisté au poids de la grande horloge et à celui des armures.

Comme il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, je lui ai envoyé un sortilège et, contrairement à d'autres personnes dans le hall d'entrée, il n'a pas pu échapper à l'horloge. Bien sûr, les Cognards et les étudiants sont venus à bout du reste des Mangemorts. Voldemort était en colère contre eux, et surtout envers Ombrage. A un moment, j'ai entendu deux personnes se disputer L'une disait qu'on ne doit pas battre un cheval mort, et l'autre a répondu que le cheval était juste une tache grasse sur le sol, et c'est effectivement tout ce qui restait du professeur après qu'au moins trente Reducto ont été jetés sur elle. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est où étaient les autres enseignants pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Le professeur Ombrage les avait enfermés dans leurs quartiers. Alors, tu me dis que sous les débris de l'Horloge de Poudlard se trouve le corps de Voldemort ?

\- Ouais, à moins qu'il se soit volatilisé.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, Harry ! Je pourrais presque en oublier ce que vous avez fait du château. Mais tu ne m'as pas parlé de la peinture ?

\- La quoi ?

\- La peinture rouge qui a été utilisée pour écrire à la main « Dumbledore est un idiot » en lettres de vingt pieds de haut sur la façade du château avec ton écriture ?

\- Honnêtement, Monsieur le directeur, après que Voldemort ait été tué, nous avons un peu fait la fête. Si j'ai fait une chose pareille, je dois dire pour ma défense que j'étais ivre à ce moment-là.

FIN

* * *

Si vous avez ri au moins une fois, cliquez sur le p'tit bouton review juste en bas ! Et merci d'avance !

Bises

Volderine


End file.
